


Always

by VesperBond94



Category: Firefly
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Thirty Years Later, after the series ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperBond94/pseuds/VesperBond94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little Simon/Kaylee oneshot. Set about 34-36 years after the show ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

The embers smoldered in the fireplace, about to die, but the couple on the sofa seemed not to notice. Two abandoned glasses of red wine sat on the side table, along with a candle that had gone out hours ago. They sat with their heads together, the woman drifting off to sleep. The man watched his wife for a moment before brushing the silver locks off her wrinkled brow and awakening her with a gentle kiss. She stirred before opening her coffee-colored eyes and smiling up at her husband. "Simon? What happened?"

"You fell askeep, darling," he said. Kaylee stretched before extending her arms to him. He helped her up, then pulled her to him for a long, passionate kiss. Finally, reluctantly, he ended it, and the two slowly shuffled arm in arm towards their bedroom.

"By the way," said Simon, "Mal called. He and Inara are coming up to visit this weekend - the whole family, in fact."

"Oh, wonderful!" said Kaylee, beaming. "Are Rachel and Hoban still seeing each other?"

"Yes," Simon said with a grimace. "I tell you, honey, I don't like our daughter dating anyone spawned of Malcom Reynolds.'

Kaylee laughed, then her expression softened. "It sure was nice of them naming him for Wash. Ain't right, him never gettin' to meet his own daughter an' all."

Simon nodded. "Speaking of our children, are Zachry and Melanie coming anytime soon? I want to see my grandchildren again before I die."

Kaylee laughed again, soft wrinkles appearing around the corners of her eyes. "Simon, you know he's been busy ever since he took over the practice. They visit whenever they can."

She stopped on the threshhold of their bedroom, looking deeply into the eyes of the man she loved so much, and asked him the same question she'd asked him on the day they were wed all those years ago. "Will you love me til the end of time?"

With surprising nimbleness for a man of his age, Simon swept his bride off her feet. The kiss they shared this time was slow and tender. Gazing into her eyes, he gave the same reply he had some thirty-odd years ago today. "Always."


End file.
